


法兰西亚德秘闻

by shushushushu



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Gangbang, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Whipping
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushushushu/pseuds/shushushushu
Summary: Élise去世后，Arno躲到法兰西亚德酗酒疗伤，而他获取酒资的方式是做一个便宜的男妓。





	法兰西亚德秘闻

众所周知巴黎人民见到亚诺多里安时会热情打招呼；值得为此加五个注释的是，Arno这个发音在1794年的法兰西亚德被赋予了某些探求人类本源的意义。

这位躬耕于暗服务光明的地下工作者从未如此廉价过——你可以随意使用他健美柔软的躯体，他自少年起锻炼出的熟练技巧，他猫一样的叹息和收起刀刃的乖顺；而你所需要支付的只有一点酒钱。他要得不多，能够承担一两个夜晚的醉生梦死足矣。

“您不知道他的味道有多么妙，”男孩说，“虽然他不是姑娘，但用过的人没有说过一句不好。”

“那么你用过？”

男孩舔了舔嘴唇。“我没有，是我叔叔用过。他之前从来不草男人。可自从他上回用一杯啤酒买了一次之后——”

“一杯啤酒。”萨德重复了一遍。

“——对，一杯啤酒。他回来和小乔安吹了好久一通，莱昂拦都拦不住，我婶婶气得把脏抹布塞到了他嘴里。”男孩做出一个猥琐的表情，“这种婊子卖起来最勾人了，你知道你买得到他，但是他又懒，挣足了酒钱就收手，怎么加价都不做。您如果想去，可得早早去排队。“

萨德把一枚银币丢到地上。男孩眉开眼笑，跪下捡钱，慷慨附赠了一个消息：“有人说他是那位侯爵的床伴——活下来的床伴，您看，您可以要求他做一些，”男孩做了一个掐住脖子的手势，“过分的事情。”

萨德从未想过那个年轻的刺客会变成现在这个样子。即使他想过，他也没打算通过被自己的盟友暗杀来获取性高潮。

他知道的也不多。地下墓穴的爆炸发生之后巴黎再也没有人看到亚诺的踪迹。剧场咖啡厅的钱箱满到溢出，以至于受命管理的政务官开始在他的色情沙龙门口制造偶遇，问他怎么帮自己的主人赎身——巴黎的地下世界十年如一日地流传着萨德侯爵用几把签合约的谣言。

但是他真没碰过那个男人，萨德以撒旦的名义发誓。他无意褫夺一条有主的狗。

从贫民窟见到的第一面起，他就明白那不是一个为自己活着的人。

萨德到酒馆的时候亚诺正在工作。

亚诺不是一个敬业的婊子。他趴在桌上漫不经心地撅着屁股挨草，叫声不粘不腻，连情感波动都欠奉，甚至还有闲心伸手拿酒润喉。你难以分辨到底是金主拿几把草他还是他拿屁股草金主。

萨德挤到前排，皱着眉看他把一根几把含进去。

“晚上好，亚诺。”

“一桶酒。”刺客含含糊糊地吐出嘴里的东西，“不然就换其他人。”

他被扇了一巴掌。他正在服务的雇主显然不太开心，“婊子，你他妈先帮我吸出来。”

他照做了；他的技巧确实不错，不愧是能让直男叔叔咂摸大半个月的优秀从业者——那男人连半分钟都没撑过去。周围的人群发出一阵嘘声。有人开始叫起下一轮的价，而年轻的刺客只是无动于衷地擦干了嘴角的血和精液。

他抬头看了看面前的人，首先礼貌性地向鸡窝里唯一的贵族表示了一下惊讶。“您要得加钱。”

萨德走过去，开始玩弄亚诺的喉结。“三桶酒。”他说。他的随从熟练地在嘘声中驱逐人群，就像每次遇到他家主人当街发情一样，前戏是暴力催情用金钱。

刺客小声呜咽了一下，他试图闪躲开，但酒精已经让他的视野模糊。肮脏的蕾丝花边袖子无力地蹭过恩客的颈窝，新任的乞丐王一把摁住刺客抬起的无名指。指节发出一声脆响。

“这样做不好，男孩。你欠我的。”他趴在男妓的耳边，“活下来的床伴。”

他没有拆掉袖剑，他连刺客的上衣都没有撕开。他接过随从递过来的绳子——从装运小麦的袋子上解下来的麻绳，反缚起亚诺的双手。

“你想要的是这个吗？那你可以早点来找我。我不介意为我的盟友提供性服务。”

他摸了摸亚诺早已发硬的性器，把手指伸进他流着精液的屄。那里的嘴无力地张着，因为刚被草过无法完全合拢。他皱着眉把手指上的液体涂在亚诺的嘴唇上。“舔干净。”他命令。

亚诺顺从地张开嘴。他从来就不会像表面那样乖——如果他乖的话也不会为身处敌营的情人叛出兄弟会。刺客靠出卖自己的身手获得报酬，但没有人想过他会是这种卖法。他挨草时麻木的面具仿佛早已阅尽千帆。

“这样能让你好受一些吗？”萨德摸着亚诺因掌掴而红肿的脸颊，“只有几把才能让你找到活着的感觉吗？”

刺客半死不活地闭着眼睛，雪白的大腿在桌上毫不矜持地张开，上一位顾客留下的青紫和长年战斗的疤痕叠在一起。这不是一件完美的商品，半途出道的业余婊子浑身都灌满了疲惫又生涩的天真。萨德沿着下体一直摸到锁骨，却偏偏保持亚诺上半身衣着的齐整，甚至还有闲心重新为他系上领花。观众早已对冗长的对峙感到厌倦，他们只想看到男妓被撕开时哭求的样子。

草死他，草死他。人们喊。他们不屑地把口水吐到他脸上，但又一边看着他一边把手伸进自己裤子。

侯爵经历过无数场这样的表演；巴黎人民最喜欢的流言之一就是某位贵族别具一格的贿赂方式。那并不是谎言——他经手过无数不甘愿的发抖的女子和男孩。他必须承认这是他做过最快乐的一个：一个自愿堕落的纯净的灵魂。

萨德接过一条鞭子。半跪在地上的那个人垂涎地说他愿意用这张门票换一个参与派对的名额。他赢了。侯爵扬手一鞭把挣扎的刺客抽趴下，一边看着那个粗鲁的马夫把自己的几把塞进还没洗过的公共玩具。

他觉得那是个马夫，侯爵皱着眉看他靴子上马粪和草料的痕迹。空气里的味道越来越复杂，他开始想念自家沙龙里的熏香。于是他把不满以物理方式发泄到男妓的身上。

“你得找准自己的位置，宝贝。”萨德看着因疼痛蜷成一团的刺客，“你这条命出来卖就得有卖的样子。”

他示意马夫把玩具翻一个面，嫖客和婊子一起参与了这场渎神的表演。刺客终于愿意发出令人动容的尖叫，和他原先面无表情的服务比起来平添百倍艳色。他把痛苦揉进欢愉里，仅剩的唯一原则就是不吐出含有讨饶和求草含义的音节。

亚诺通过把自己杀死来证明他对那位女士的亵渎。别扭的男孩无从寻找活下去的目标，只好先把自己弄脏来幻想关系的解除或者天使的垂怜。侯爵从来不能带来救赎，他是撒旦的信徒，索多玛的城主，不为人世所容的变态和屠夫。他会做的只有把掉进泥淖的灵魂拽入深渊。

刺客睁着眼流泪，挺立的性器因命令不敢射出。萨德从怀里拿出一份卷轴，扒开因鞭伤而发硬的臀瓣，就着各种浑浊的体液把它塞进松松垮垮的洞口。

“我可以在四天内安排你从马赛出发埃及。”萨德取出一块手帕擦干手上的污渍，“你的船票用孔多塞的手稿支付。”

“射吧。”他说。

侯爵看着因射精而抽搐的刺客。“接下来你要做的第一件事，把它好好排出来。”

他把脏手帕盖在了亚诺的脸上。

亚诺闭上眼睛，觉得自己被丢进了配种的马厩。他深吸了几口气，屏住呼吸，屈起左手无名指。袖剑划断了绳索——在整个过程中他一直有机会这么做。他的盟友把叫停的权利交给了他，但是他没有使用。

他甩了甩手臂，跪坐在地上，慢慢从下面抽出沾着精液的卷轴。

——那位侯爵早已离开，人群的目光还黏在他的身上上下其手，老板在吧台后绞着抹布。酒馆里什么都没有，只剩下酒精和交媾的腥臭。


End file.
